


Q's Gift

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moriarty Twins [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drugging, Edging on Dub-Con, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, morally questionable, unexpected gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q's twin decides to do something about his love life for their birthday, it definitely doesn't go as anyone expects.





	1. Setting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is done, I will be updating on Wednesdays until fully posted, it's for the MI6 Cafe Rare Pair February Event.
> 
> Tagging when dealing with Jim Moriarty is not the easiest thing. I hope everyone enjoys, I look forward to any reviews or comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Moran for this story is Tahmoh Penikett.
> 
> "Talking"  
>  _"phones or earpieces"_  
>  \- text messages-

Jim's POV  
He's relaxing in one of his London flats when his twin slips into and heads towards his kitchen.

"James is trying to get himself killed again," Q complains as the hacker makes himself a hot tea and heads into his living room to take over the armchair closest to the fireplace.

"I could kidnap him or kill his target before he gets there?" He offers with a snicker, this isn't the first time he has made that offer.

"It's tempting but aren't you causing havoc for the Holmes siblings?" His twin queries with a tip of his dark haired head.

"Well, yes, but you're more important than them." He answers with a grin, being completely honest.

“Thank you Jim,” Q states softly.

He needs to do something to make his brother’s life less stressful. He's already wrecked havoc with several different terrorist organizations to make them easier pickings. Last month he killed off two of his favorite weapon dealers because they made the mistake of threatening his twin in his hearing, it doesn't matter that they didn't know.

Q wants the two top agents working for MI6. They're both idiots who don't appreciate his brother and all of his talents or gadgets. This isn't the first time he's got to listen to the hacker grumble about one or both of them doing something stupid. How they don't realize his brother wants them he's not sure. It's obvious to him. But then, they're not nearly as smart as his twin and him.

Their birthday is in less than a month, that will be a perfect gift.

His mind whirls as he considers how to pull this kidnapping off and presentation. That will be very important. A perfect gift requires perfect display.

He's not sure when his brother leaves, because he's too busy plotting. Probably when it's time for his twin to head to work. Once he gets the plan in place in his mind, he spends the next several days putting it into play. First thing first, getting his hands on James. James will be easier than Alec. Mostly because the Russian-British spy is a bit paranoid, not a bad trait for a spy.

It doesn't take much for him to figure out who James target is, send in his sniper to kill the idiot and take the targets place. Of course that leads to a long mess and somehow he misses his chance to kidnap James on the high rise, so he changes his plans to retrieve James from Silva.

He whistles as he strides through Silva’s island compound.  This seems a bit dull. Why have all this space if it's not going to be used? Why do so many 'criminal masterminds' have to be so dull? He's not worried about out goons or minions. His will deal with any threats, his sniper is very fond of him and tends to kill people who might cause problems quickly.

He walks into the building where Silva is currently babbling on about rats. Seriously, rats? Melodramatic anyone? He could have done without the blathering. Rolling his eyes, he snaps his fingers, a moment later all the guards and Silva sprout holes between their eyes. Still whistling, he pulls the needle from his pocket and jabbing it in the side of James' neck.

Reaching up to tap the button on his earpiece _, "Come get him."_

_"Yes sir."_

Bored, he wanders around until his sniper and a few minutes arrive to bundle up James and take him to their yacht.

He's got one, so now he needs the other one. Alec Trevelyan will be a bit harder. He's more paranoid and more than that, he's going to be hunting for James. Actually, he smiles, dark eyes narrowing as he considers that fact. He'll let Alec come to him.

"Bastian, we're going to have the some house cleaning company, pick some minions who need to die, or recruit some to use as cannon fodder." He orders his sniper as the minions load James.

"The partner?" The sniper replies with an arched brow.

"Yes, they're gifts for my twin." He answers with a smirk.

Back on the yacht, he studies the blonde spy trying to determine what his brother sees in Bond. He's still doesn't get it. Of course, his brother doesn't get why he likes Doctor Watson, so they're even. At least he gets the other ones appeal. Trevelyan is understandable, a math genius, good with psychology and explosives, and sassy. Not quite as much of a whore as Bond.

"Find a few of the sort I wouldn't normally hire for the positions," he remarks.

"Sir," the sniper agrees with a nod.

The rest of the trip is quiet as he considers his plan.

Two days later, he still has James drugged in his guest bedroom when the silent alarms go off. Perfect, the other one is here. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he sends a quick text to his sniper. —Target two is in the building.—

—Got it.—

Grinning, he turns on the camera system, watching as the spy systematically kill off all the new minions he hired for just this purpose. Perfect. He grins when he spots his assassin engage with the spy.

Standing, he grabs the lovely set of drugs he designed to knock Alec out and makes his way through the building, moving up behind the spy to jab him in the neck. A moment later, his sniper catches the second spy as Alec goes down.

"Excellent, in another two days I will package up my gifts for my brother." He hums happily, "Put him with James and have Cynthia hook him up."

"Yes sir," the sniper agrees, lifting the spy with ease and striding off.

"See that the bodies are cremated and disposed of, also insure any children get the inheritances as agreed," he orders the assassin who is slowly sitting up. "Don't worry about your loss, you weren't going to win."

He doesn't bother to wait for a her to agree, she'll do as ordered or pay the price.

He's already plotting what to wrap them up in. How about those speciality ribbons he made last year and hasn't had a chance to test. They are designed not to rip or tear against pressure despite being very decorative and not overly thick. He carefully coated each of them with a fluid he designed.

His brother's favorite color is deep sapphire, so he will make a new set of ribbons for his brother.

Three days later, he smirks at his handy work. He has a complete set of ribbons. More than enough to bind this pair of slippery spies to keep them from escaping as the drugs wear off. If his brother wishes to untie them, well, that's his twin’s choice but at least he gets to make sure the presentation is _perfect_.

Since he does not want idiotic minions in his brother's flat, he has decided to have his sniper carefully carry them one at a time upstairs so he can set the scene. He's having Sebastian stay because his sniper is very handy for doing the heavy work, such as rolling them while he does the careful binding after ridding them of their useless clothing.

When he is done with his brother's present, he has to go get ready for his present. Annoyingly, he doesn't actually know what it is because his brother is one of the few hackers who can block him. At the same time he is thrumming with excitement because his twin alway manages to find the perfect gift idea.

Upon reaching his twin’s flat, he heads up to the front door via the stairs. Carefully, he unlocks the door and shuts the security off before texting his sniper to bring the gifts up. The first one brought up is Alec, he's settled on the left side of his twin’s bed.

While Sebastian is fetching James, he flips his favorite knife out, and carefully removes the clothing. Once the clothing is out of his way, he sets to carefully binding the spy. Each twist and twirl is carefully wound around and crisscross. An elaborate bow is carefully tied over Alec’s penis, making him grin because he made sure to customize each of the spies bows and he wasn't expecting quite so much needing covered.

He's nearly done with Alec, Sebastian settles James on the right side of the bed.

“Fetch the dark blue arm chair from beside the fireplace, it needs to be there,” he motions to the spot where both spies will be on display for his twin to enjoy seeing.

“Got it,” the sniper agrees, heading to the living room while he sets to cutting all the clothing off James.

He has a different ribbon pattern planned for the second spy. He’s curious whether the second spy will be as well endowed as the first, but doesn’t care in the grand scheme of things. The only thing he cares about is providing his twin with the perfect gift. Hopefully this will solve any communication issues these two idiots seem to be having.

He’s very careful with his bindings for James. Where he used careful twists and twirls with Alec, he uses more of a net like pattern on the stockier agent. Each ribbon is carefully placed in order to secure him in place while showing off the fact he’s in shape. James bow is just as elaborate as his partners, designed to cover the same area and apparently he was accurate on how much bow he would need. Although, he has to be fair in both are well endowed, if differently.

“How’d you want this placed?” Sebastian queries as he settles the chair where directed.

He settles in it for a moment before rising and shifting it around just a bit. “Now fetch the small end table that normally sits beside it.”

Nodding, the bigger man does as bidden, settling it next to the arm chair.

“Fetch the box from the car,” is his next order as he decides to finish setting the scene, Q is going to love this, although he is sure his twin will also be a bit pissed too. Later. After he has time to remember he’s the moral one of their pair.

Less than ten minutes later his sniper returns with the chest he had packed this morning. He whistles as he sets up the candles and drapery. Turning out the lights and lighting them. He was exactly correct on how their skin would just about glow with this lighting. It makes the ribbons look like shimmering dark sapphires, and gives the pair a perfect tone complement. He’s definitely still the better color coordinator of the pair.

“Anything else sir?” Sebastian asks from the door, not looking directly at the spies. Actually his sniper looks very uncomfortable. Now that’s a rather interesting piece of information for far later.

“Time to call Q home,” he replies in his singsong tone, “Go make his favorite tea, keep it warm, you will be staying to carefully guide him to the chair after blindfolding at the door. I have to get ready for his surprise. I want details on how he reacts.” His eyes narrow on the sniper, “You will ensure his safety from outside threats this evening.”

The dark haired man nods once sharply. The message is very clear. This is why he keeps Sebastian around. His sniper is very good at following each of his orders.

—Bastian is at your flat to present your gift, he will ensure there is no outside interference this evening. HBT — JM

—Your gift is waiting at the provided address. Have a pleasant evening. HBT—Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try updating one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, communication keeps the muses brewing


	2. Gift

Q’s POV  
—Bastian is at your flat to present your gift, he will ensure there is no outside interference this evening. HBT— JM

—Your gift is waiting at the provided address. Have a pleasant evening. HBT— Q

What sort of mischief has his brother planned this time? It is their birthday, and Jim does manage to find him the best gift every year. Hmmmm.

“Can you handle the rest of this?” he asks R as she stops beside him with a mug of tea.

“Of course,” she answers nearly instantly, “Is something wrong?”

“No. I just have a lead I would like to check on but they will not speak with me if I show up as Q.” He answers with a smile, it’s a known fact he’s a hacker and on friendly terms with other hackers. Let them think what they want. He has his birthday on file as a different day earlier in the month.

Heading to one of his clubs, he gets lost in the crowd, spending a few minutes discussing things with the bartender before leaving via one of the private and unrecorded exits to head home.

When he slips into his flat, he checks the security, laughing when it registers there is three  people here. Two unmoving in his room. What has Jim done now?

“Bastian,” he greets the sniper when the dark haired man comes to stop beside him. “I’m assuming my twin gave you marching orders?”

Nodding, the sniper replies, “He did, I am to make you fresh cup of your favorite tea, use this blindfold,” a scrap of deep blue sapphire cloth is held up, “to set the scene, and then remove it so you can enjoy his handy work.”

Laughing, he states, “Presentation is important.” He takes off his outer coat. He spends a moment considering his twin before stripping the jumper off and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. “Let’s do this.”

Carefully the taller man wraps the cloth around his head, making sure not to cover his nose while still completely obscuring his line of sight. He doesn’t actually trust Sebastian, but knows that the sniper will never do anything to get himself skinned, which means he can trust in this case that nothing bad is happening to him. Slowly, voice soft, the sniper walks him through his flat to his bedroom, settling him in one of his armchairs just inside the door.

He leaves the blindfold in place while Bastian fetches his tea just because he knows how carefully his twin has probably planned this. His bedroom is a bit warmer than normal, that’s alright he prefers heat to cool air. Sniffing the air, he grins at the fact his twin used candles in his favorite scents. Whatever this is is sure to be good.

“Here’s your tea,” the sniper murmurs as he hears a soft clinking of glass being set on wood. So, one of his end tables is in here too.

Long fingers barely touch his hair as the blindfold is removed.

“Leave,” he orders before opening his eyes.

“Sir.” The sniper agrees, though he knows the taller man is probably only going to his kitchen.

He carefully feels for the mug, taking a long sip of his tea before opening his eyes.

The first thing he notices is the sapphire blue ribbon, carefully patterned along two familiar bodies. It takes his mind only a moment to catch up and realize that it is James and Alec. His tongue flicks out wet his lips as he studies the pair, getting comfortable in his seat as he takes in the tawny skin that damn near glows in the candlelight.

Alec’s sardonyx hair is disheveled, falling rakishly across his face and obscuring part of the spy’s vibrant eyes that are currently closed in rest. His ribbons are all done in twirls and twists, reminding him of a vine carefully holding the agent perfectly still. Wetting his lips again, his eyes dart over the second body. James. Instead of a vine look, the ribbons are patterned on a net as if he has surprised with a capture or dragged from the sea. Short ash blonde hair seems to have had a chance to grow out a bit, and he can see the tiny bruise from where the IV was to keep James sleeping.

He’s going to be pissed at Jim later, when his moral turn back on, but their birthday is one day that anything goes. So he will enjoy the view if nothing else.

Although, he grins before taking another sip of his tea, he likes how the bows were placed. The fact that all the ribbons end with them is just an added bonus from his charming twin.

—When will they wake up? —Q

—Any time now. With their metabolisms and the drugs half-life, I wanted them to wake up gradually so you could enjoy the show. —JM

—Thank you. We’ll discuss this later.— Q

—Far later.—JM

He just laughs softly, texting the sniper to ask for another cup of tea.

Less than a minute later, Sebastian slips into the room, avoiding looking at the bed to trade his mugs out before slipping out again.

Now that’s interesting. He’s sure his brother is already aware of the snipers discomfort, but it’s still something for him to file away for later.

He’s not surprised when James is the first to wake, a small tremble being the first thing to alert him to this fact. He slips further in the chair, legs spread as he just watches lazily, slowly sipping at his tea. Icy blue eyes dart around the room, but because of the placing of the chair, he is obscured by shadows. Alec is not far behind, only instead of moving the way James does, Alec goes still.

It gives him a chance to watch as both come to.

He’d love to wake up between them, but he doesn’t do one night stands. Not with people he likes. And as much as he hates to admit it, he likes these two. Wants them. But he won’t be notch. Not for the most promiscuous agent and his partner in the agency.

“James,” Alec’s voice is soft, raspy in concern.

“Alec, how?” James replies a moment later.

The two spies tense as they look at each other before looking around the room again. He knows James has been here before, when he was sick nine months, before the entire Silva and hard drive mess began, so he is waiting for recognition to kick in. Meanwhile he is enjoying the view and tea.

—Leave the flat—he texts the sniper.

—Sir. —

He’s fairly sure that Bastian will be somewhere nearby with the sniper rifle just because his twin would order his protection while he is distracted.

After arming his security, he sets his phone down on the table.

“I do so love my twin,” he murmurs under his breath, smirking as the two spies go silent and still. “Alec, James,” he states warmly.

Slowly two pairs of disbelieving eyes zone in on where he is, even though he knows they still can’t see him.

Rising slowly, he enters their field of vision and enjoys the quick glance that they share that’s an entire conversation in one look. He enjoys  the easy understanding they have.

“I have a twin brother. We don’t look alike except for dark hair and light skin.” He tells them with a wry grin. “He decided to give me you two as a birthday gift.”

James eyes narrow on him first, “Your birthday is the fourteenth of October.”

“According to paperwork maybe, but I’m a hacker, how hard do you think it was for me to change the date by seven days?” he asks curiously, head tipping to the side as he carefully walks around his bed and takes in the way his brother bound them.

“Why isn’t this ribbon tearing?” Alec queries after trying to move.

“Oh, I’m a gadgets person, my twin likes chemicals. He knows how much I like deep blue sapphire, silk and satin but neither hold very well for someone trained, and he wanted to give me time to decide what to do next.” He replies with a snicker. “Hold still,” he orders, falling back into the mindset of being obeyed.

The two share another glance while he studies the binding. Leave it to his twin to decide to make the wrappings require quite a bit of touching in order undo. He could cut it, but knowing his twin it’s been made resistant to blades.

Alec’s the firecracker of the pair, but also the one who is more likely to think than act, so he’ll be first for the untying.

He works in silence as he starts with the elaborately tied bows before moving on. He’ll have to go down to go up, twists and twirls. Both spies watch as he winds the ribbons carefully, settling Alec’s legs on his lap while he works so he can just move the ribbons above and below. This took time and was carefully constructed. He even sees a couple of number patterns in it, a second birthday wish, and a subtle threat to the spies that has him smiling warmly.

Once the ribbons on Alec’s legs are done the sardonyx blonde shifts himself into a sitting position which makes doing the torso easier. At least he doesn’t have to play the rolling game as he goes, that can get rather old.

“There’s meaning to the numbers of twists isn’t there?” Alec asks curiously, holding still while he works.

“Of course.” He answers absently. He might never get a chance to touch, so he is more focused on that then the fact that he could be in danger. These two aren’t a threat to him.

He’s mildly surprised when Alec doesn’t immediately reach for James, simply watching him instead as he rises to walk around to the other side of the bed and repeat the process.

“For you or us?” the sardonyx blonde eventually asks.

“Both,” he replies as he starts on James.

He really does appreciate his twin’s handy work. This was all Jim, Sebastian didn’t touch them past the carrying them in.

“Probably a good thing you two aren’t much bigger than me, my old clothes won’t be a perfect fit but they’d be enough of a fit to get you to your flats,” he tells them as he finishes the bindings on the ash blonde. “There you go,” he remarks as the lest ribbon comes clear, deftly moving before James can grab him, much to the spy’s annoyance according to expression.

“Why us?” Alec queries without moving.

“My twin thinks the two of you are hard headed idiots. Normally our birthday is the only day of the year I borrow his morals, or maybe I should say lack thereof.” He answers as he twines the ribbon carefully and sets it on the chair before heading towards his closet.

He can just about hear James’ growl of frustration before he side steps the stocky man moving from the bed to where he had been a minute before.

“I’m not a spy, but I know how to avoid being touched when I want to.” A moment later a light purple dot appears on the spy’s shoulder. Which has James freezing in shock.

“That’s only Bastian. I’m avoiding contact, he’s enforcing it, you’re less of a threat to him than my twin.” He smiles wanly. “Let me in my closet James.”

“Why us?” James demands, not seeming to notice or care that he’s naked.

“I already answered that.” He retorts, “Not my fault if you don’t get it.”

He moves around the spy, heading to his dresser so that he doesn’t step within the purple line, he has a few pairs of sweats he doesn’t wear often. Those will work.

“Your twin gave you us wrapped with ribbons,” Alec murmurs thoughtfully, legs swinging over the edge of the bed.

“He always manages to find the correct birthday gift, in some format,” he responds as he pulls them out and tosses them on the bed. “I’m going and making tea. You’re welcome to join me or not as you see fit.”

Turning, he leaves his room, absently swiping his cup and phone as he moves, making sure not to get within easy grab reach, although the dot is holding James pretty still right now. Bastian can be very handy.

—Let him get dressed. — he orders the sniper as he strides through his living room.

In the bedroom he can hear soft voices, though he doesn’t try listening in. They need to figure out their play before the conversation to follow. If they even bother. As his twin drugged and kidnapped both of them, it’s just as likely that they won’t bother speaking with him. Either way, he can draw what they looked like later. The great thing about his mind, he remembers every single line of the pair in detail.

Putting a pot of hot water on the stove in autopilot, he listens for the sound of them leaving and is rather surprised when Alec leans against his doorframe and James stares at him from beside the sardonyx blonde.


	3. Talking

Q’s POV  
He didn’t expect them to take him up on the offer of tea.

“Your birthday isn’t the fourteenth, and as you said seven days, that means today’s the twenty-first,” James remarks curiously.

“Yes,” he replies as he grabs two more mugs down to make tea. This is his home they can drink tea or leave, he doesn’t have coffee or alcohol around.

“Why were we a birthday present if you don’t want us around?” is the stockier blonde’s next question.

“I didn’t say I don’t want you around, I said you can stay for tea or not as you chose.” He retorts as he puts the tea triangles in and pours the water over them.

“Naked does not equal tea,” James grumbles.  
  
“You’re the most promiscuous agent I guide, and the second most promiscuous person I have ever met. I don’t do one night stands with people I know, a fact my twin either chose to ignore or figured you might figure out after being drugged and tied up.” He waves at the cups as he hops up on one of the counters and sips at his, “Sometimes it’s hard to tell which with him.” He smiles fondly.

"Q," Alec says softly, drawing his attention. "Why aren't you looking at us?"  
  
"I prefer the image in my head," he mutters, "Damn bloody Jim."  
  
He doesn't even have to look at the pair to know they shared a look.  
  
"Jim's your twin I'm guessing?" Alec queries curiously, crossing to grab one of the teas and drink it.  
  
"Yes," he agrees, taking another sip, "He's the mischievous one of our pair. Mostly."  
  
"You don't do one night stands. Your brother gave us to you for your birthday. So you don't want a one night stand." There is a pause,  "Who do you know who's more promiscuous?"  
  
"One of Jim's toys, as long as he doesn't call attention to himself, Jim ignores the fact he likes sleeping with anyone with an anatomy to do so." He answers with a snicker.

James laughs, and keeps laughing for a good several minutes while he watches curiously, waiting for whatever it is to stop being quite so amusing to the stocky spy.  
  
“You act like your brother has minions,” the agent eventually comments.  
  
“We both have minions, just different types for the fact we have different career paths.” He replies with a shrug, “His obey both of us, mine don’t know he exists. It works for us.”  
  
That seems to sober James up nearly instantly.  
  
“Why do I get the feeling you don’t mean his minions are like yours, skilled in one area or field.” Alec queries with narrow eyes.  
  
Sighing, he hops of the sink to make himself another cup of tea. Damn it Jim. He didn’t wish to tell these two about his second life. Not when he doesn’t know if he can trust them not to say anything to M. Of course, neither Alec or James likes the new M, so maybe it’s safe. “It depends on the minion. Bastian would have made a good spy if he wanted, however he likes his work for my brother, in all aspects of it. I don’t ask, he doesn’t answer. It’s a good deal. We both know I could get the information if I needed it. He sometimes deals with things I don’t feel like dealing with politically, because then I don’t have the headache of paperwork or Mallory complaining that there is no workaround.”  
  
Hopping back on his counter, he takes a long drink of his tea before setting the cup aside.  
  
Snickering, he comments, “Six has a guard on me most the time, but so does my brother, he’s just much more discreet about it. If someone ever made the mistake of kidnapping me, it wouldn’t be Six they’d need to worry about, it’d be Jim.” Tipping his head, he admits, “Possibly me to, depending on what happened.”  
  
He doesn’t mention he’s more like his twin than he really likes to admit most the time. It’s not something he really mentions. It’s also part of why these two are appealing to him. They just barely skirt the realm between black and white, firmly in the gray while always appearing to be in the proper color. Not that he has managed to explain that to his twin.

“Do you want something?” Alec eventually asks after studying him for several minutes.  
  
He meets cool green eyes head on, his ability to stare down anyone comes from his twin and the fact they learned early on being able to stare a person down made most people, no matter their age, back off.  
  
“What I want is pretty irrelevant as I am well aware it’s not happening. I’ll have words with Jim later on the topic.” He answers when Alec glances away, looking at James for support.  
  
“How did he kidnap us?” James demands.  
  
“Killed Silva, took you to one of his places, kept you knocked out, hydrated, with all the proper vitamins and nutrients, and bladder drained to prevent infections. Alec went looking for you. He got him in the process. I will be asking for the footage so I can see if it is something that can be avoided in the future,” he responds with a lazy shrug. His brother is a criminal mastermind, not one of these ‘see me flaunt my evil plan’ sorts, but the ‘I am just going to be the power behind the throne’ sorts. Well. Mostly. Sometimes Jim’s game with the Holmes siblings falls into the first category, but it’s done on purpose to distract from his preferred targets.  
  
“You want us, you don’t think you can have us, you don’t do one night stands,” Alec states, tone lilting enough to almost be a question and the hints of an accent sneaks in just long enough to remind him of the spy’s mixed heritage.  
  
He just stares, unblinking while he waits for them to either leave or change the topic. He doesn’t want to talk about what he wants right now. What he wants is an illusion. What he has is a rather lovely memory of them tied up in his bed. He’s not mentioning that’s been a fantasy of his for a while. He wants to draw it but can’t until they go away.  
  
“What if you could have us?” James asks suddenly, almost startling him as the second spy grabs the remaining tea and downs it.

That makes him freezes, eyes going narrow as they flicker between the two spies.  
  
“I’m well aware that you two are only serious with each other and everyone else is nothing more than a fling.” He replies quietly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice because he is frustrated. What he wants isn’t possible.  
  
“While you’re normally right, we have discussed asking you to join us in the past but you didn’t seem interested.” Alec comments as the spy makes a cup of tea and then makes one for him.  
  
—Turn your scope off— Q  
  
—Are you sure?—sniper  
  
—Yes. I’ll deal with anything that comes up. Or turn your scope away from my flat. — Q  
  
—Got it. Message me or flash the lights if you need help.—sniper  
  
He doesn’t answer that one, because he knows it’s just Sebastian following orders.  
  
“I have a difficult time believing that.” He answers as he slips his phone back in his pocket.  
  
“It’s true,” both of the spies declare, making him laugh.  
  
“We could go on a date or ten if you want?” James offers out of the blue.  
  
“Why?” he almost demands in disbelief.  
  
“Why not? Maybe doing is believing.” Alec answers with a grin.  
  
“You do realize if you’re just toying with me, I’m not stopping Jim when he skins you alive.” He remarks with an ease that seems to throw the spies off for just a moment according to the uneasy way the look between each other.  
  
“I feel like I should know who he is talking about when he says Jim,” Alec mutters before nodding once, “Anyone who can manage to catch and drug both of us probably could skin us. Although I don’t think we’ll give him a reason to.”  
  
“Dinner?” James asks charmingly.  
  
He uses his heel to open his oven, revealing a collection of takeaway boxes sitting in a glass baking dish.  
  
“How old are those?” Alec queries with a skeptical expression.  
  
“They’re from today. Part of the tradition, we provide food for each other. My gift to Jim included dinner.”  He answers with a snicker. “Knowing Jim there is enough for three.”  
  
“I’ll grab the food, you grab the dishes, we can all sit down and enjoy.” Alec suggests, reaching for the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! They're sort of figuring things out or so it seems. . . .
> 
> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	4. Dinner

Q’s POV  
He’s not sure how he ended up in his living room on the floor in front of his fireplace with Alec and James sitting on either side of him eating dinner. His twin had provided enough for all three of them, managing to get all of his favorites, although that’s not really a surprise.

“So you’re a twin, and your twin kidnapped us.” James comments as he spears a piece of sweet and sour duck.

“I think we covered that already. Two or three times,” he answers as he uses the chopsticks to select a piece of baby corn out of ginger vegetable stir-fry.

“I’m still trying to figure out how he got us.” James replies with a shrug, “We’re Double-O’s, he shouldn’t have been able to.”

He sets his chopsticks down and starts laughing because that’s rather amusing. There isn’t much they can’t do when they put their mind to it. Jim might be just shy of psychopathic, but his twin is brilliant.

“Life was figure out how to do things or risk dying for too long. I’m sure both of us can do things that’d surprise you. Catching two Double-O’s isn’t surprising. He’d kill most the department if he thought it was needed for my safety. Same for foreign versions. The CIA seriously hates him, mostly because the last few times they tried to infiltrate they found themselves getting agents sent home in bags or urns, depending on the agent and what sort of mood he was in.”

Several minutes pass in silence as he continues to pick from the various containers. Jim made sure there is plenty of all of his favorites.

“You’re serious,” James says almost disbelieving.

“Of course. Although he did ask about whether to kill the last one or not since it wasn’t the normal sort to be sent to infiltrate.” He responds as he selects a piece of orange from the orange teriyaki beef fry. “That one just got drugged and sent home with no memory of the last two years. I tend to be the morals between the two of us. Most the time.”

He shivers, a cold draft seeming to waif across his back.

Almost immediately Alec stokes the fire getting it up to a bit of a blaze once more. He’s got a feeling that Jim and Alec would get along perfectly if the discussion was on blowing things up.

When the sardonyx blonde settles back next to his left side, Alec grabs a pair of chopsticks to snitch a piece of orange chicken before asking, “These your favorites?”

“Some of. I have others depending on my mood. Most of what I eat is vegetarian but not all of it, as you can see.” He replies with a smile at the spread.

Selecting a piece of orange chicken, the spy startles him by offering it to him instead of eating it.

It takes him longer than he appreciates to realize it’s supposed to be a flirty or caring gesture, but he accepts it.

A moment later James does something similar, using the fork he’s be using to spear things in order to pick up a piece of shrimp and offer it.

Laughing softly, he accepts the bite before deciding to try and return the favor.

From there it seems to become a playful who can feed who without making a massive mess. Somehow he ends up with more food than the other two even though he is sure they need to eat more as they are both soldier and bigger than he is. Unless they think he doesn’t eat enough. He isn’t going to tell them that Gabriella, the intern that brings him tea worked for him and Jim outside of Six, so she brings him meals regularly because she knows his brother wouldn’t take it well if he got sick from not eating.

He enjoys the game, although he almost mopes when he realizes he’s out of tea.

Alec’s the one who decides to correct that, getting up to make him tea and grumbling about the fact there is nothing else in the flat to drink.

“I drink tea, Jim drinks tea, only time I drink liquor is after a bad day when I go over to his flat, well one of them. We have arrangements for which flat to go to based on how our days are going.” He tells the spy with a laugh. “Something spicy this time.”

A few minutes later, the three of the are back on his floor, staring at the fireplace, sitting a bit closer to each other than they had earlier.

"Happy birthday Q," James murmurs scooting closers so they are pressed together at the hip.

He flushes as Alec shifts closer on the other side so they're pressed together too.

"Sapphire blue is your favorite color, satin and silk," Alec comments with an amused smile, "and tea."

“Dark blue sapphire,” he responds absently, “the sort that is just barely not black.”

He finds himself unsettled and glances away from the warm smiles the pair share before directing them in his direction. Damn Jim, he was fine not telling them.

“If you like satin and silk why isn’t your bedding in it?” James asks curiously, one hand coming up to toy with his unruly curls by his ear.

He’s uncomfortable with it, but refuses to show it, so he answers the question instead. “My sheets are, you were on the top layer.” He shrugs nonchalantly, “I get cold easily. Heavy and warm blankets make up the upper layers of my bedding.”

“Are you a cuddler?” Alec questions softly, hot breath fanning against the curve of his jaw and ear.

“Don’t know. Never bothered trying.” He answers before moving, his ability to hold still gone because he feels like he’s being hunted. He does the hunting, he doesn’t let someone else hunt him.

His eyes narrow for a moment before his lips curl in a smile. It’s his birthday, he doesn’t have to be the good man or the nice man or the quiet man. Might as well give these two a taste of what he generally keeps put away. He can have fun tonight, even if sex probably isn’t in his cards even if he wants it.

“I’m generally gone before cuddling becomes an option, or they’re bolting from wherever we are since you two are the first to be here,” he informs them, tone going low and drawling, the hints of a Scottish accent sneaking in. “My private space is mine. Just as Jim has a flat that is purely his and outsiders aren’t welcome in.”

It startles the pair for a moment before they decide to join the game, although he gets the impression it’s more a matter of trying to connect. Does he want to connect?

“You said you don’t do one-night stands.” James murmurs thoughtfully.

“Not with people I know, but I own a club, it’s not hard for me to find someone to toy with for a night if I really want to. Jim looks good in suits, I look good in jeans that appear poured on and one of my t-shirts,” he responds with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that,” James mutters with a skeptical glance at Alec.

“I would,” Alec replies with a smirk of his own. “Q’s mischievous, he did specify he doesn’t do one-night stands with people he knows. That implies he does them with people he doesn’t. Also explains how he flirts and banters with the agents and Double-O’s without batting an eye.”

He’s startled when James challenges him, “Prove it.”

“What, that I look good in my night out clothes or that I that I own a club?” he retorts, “We can do both. It’s my night to have fun. I’ll change, you two can either borrow some of my club clothes, stick with what you have, or meet me there.”

He spins on the balls of his feet and is gone before either can comment.

Just because he plays the part of the quiet good boy doesn’t actually make him one, he thinks rebelliously. Why can’t he just blow off some steam with sex and not want more? It’d make his life easier. So much easier. But that’s not what he wants. Closing his door, he leans against it for a moment and closes his eyes. He’s going to hiss at Jim later. Teasing him, whether it was intentional or not. At least his twin didn’t give those two an aphrodisiac. That would have made things difficult.

—I’m going to the club— he sends it to both Jim and Bastian.

—Do I need to skin them? — JM

—No. — Q

—Proving a point. — Q

—Bringing the car up.— sniper

Tossing his phone on the bed, he opens his closet, eyes roaming over his options before settling on his white t-shirt, the one that hugs his body and shows off the fact he isn’t as scrawny as most people think. Next up is a pair of black jeans that literally look poured on. The looks finished with black socks and sleek shoes. He grabs his dark sapphire jacket. A quick shake of his head after he runs his fingers through his hair has the curls going crazy and he trades out his black work glasses for his thin dark blue ones. They’ve got all of the fun tricks to them, though he has them turned off. Slipping his phone in his pocket, he heads into the living room where the other two have slipped their shoes on.

“Stop at our flat,” Alec requests before actually looking at him, green eyes going just slightly wider.

“How do you fit those?” James demands as the icy eyed spy stares at his jeans.

He just laughs. Oh yeah. This might not be how he planned for his night to go but he’s going to enjoy every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try updating one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, communication keeps the muses brewing
> 
> James probably shouldn't have dared Q at this point, not very helpful there Jamie-boy


	5. Jealousy, Epiphanies, and Disbelief

_James’ POV_  
When Q first said he owned jeans that appeared poured on and a club, he didn’t believe it. Now, an hour later, he is still having a hard time believing it despite the proof before his eyes. The hacker had changed clothes, coming out of the bedroom looking like he was getting ready to prowl, it left a rather unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach that has just been getting worse with every minute that has passed.

They had stopped by their flat, he changed into one of his less fancy suits, one designed for a night out and the trouble they can cause, while Alec had selected to go with jeans himself. Now they are at the club, and he finds himself unable to look away from the hacker who’s making his stomach twist in unfamiliar ways.

“I never would have guessed,” he tells his long time partner and lover.

“I suspected because of the banter and flirting, but never would have figured on this,” Alec replies as they watch the slender hacker in the low light dancing with a tallish guy with light brown hair that doesn’t seem to want to touch despite how close they are getting.

“That’s Al, he’s a real fan of JT, good at respecting boundaries though we don’t get to see JT as often anymore.” The pretty bartender informs him as she passes him a scotch.

He doesn’t like the way that makes him feel. The urge to go bash the idiots head into something a few times.

“What sort of boundaries?” Alec asks the bartender with a charming smile.

“The sort you two probably never get.” She retorts as she fills a cup with whiskey for Alec.

Their attention turns back to Q, who isn’t dancing with ‘Al’ anymore. Now he’s dancing with a pair of women, the sort that he likes to blow off steam with, and he shares with Alec more often than not. He doesn’t like this one bit.

“What the hell?” he just about growls.

Laughter from the waitress who’s been providing Q with drinks since they got there draws his attention and he finds her shaking her head at him. “Try submitting, does wonders with him.”

“Tammi, no giving the minions idea. You know the brothers don’t sleep with guards.” The bartender chastises the waitress.

Glancing at Alec he mouths ‘submitting’ questioningly.

Alec just shrugs, eyes going back to Q who has again changed dancing partners.

“You two are idiots,” a soft Scottish drawl declares as a slender man with dark hair motions to one of the tables, although it’s hard to determine which one. “Why can’t I just skin you?” is nearly hissed in aggravation.

“You know JT doesn’t like blood in the building,” the bartender replies before they have a chance, almost with gallows humor.

“Very true,” the dark haired man agrees, “Melissa here?”

“Yes sir, and she will be right over with your drinks.” There is something respectful, almost afraid to the bartender's voice, it’s a quality that hasn’t been there the rest of the evening.

“Break my brother’s heart and I don’t care how good you are, you’ll vanish.” The man informs them coolly, voice soft, and shouldn’t be able to be heard but the venom in it makes it carry.

A moment later the black haired man vanishes as quietly as he had appeared, leaving him a bit unsettled.

“I say we go dance with him,” Alec suggests out of the blue after finishing his drink. “You’re getting jealous.”

“He’s _ours_ , they shouldn’t be so close.” He snaps in response, hackles raised because he definitely _is_  jealous.

UoUoU

 _Alec’s POV_  
Tonight has definitely not been anything like he expected. Woke up drugged, learned his quartermaster has a twin, more importantly that his quartermaster wants both him and James, a serious problem he had been considering for a while. Now they are out at a club because James is an emotional idiot who decided to dare Q.

One thing’s for sure: they’re definitely getting a show.

Q knows exactly what he’s doing, he’s sure of that. Between the way too tight jeans that he just wants to peel off the hacker, to that white shirt that is just hinting at the fact there is far more to the boffin than he would have guessed, that entire outfit is designed to entice. And it’s working. They’ve been there just over an hour but already there have been countless people who have stared at the quartermaster. A few have even approached, Q doesn’t have to do anything.

When the boffin started dancing with the brown-haired man, he wondered if there was a prior relationship, so hearing that Al was one of Q’s one night stands has his hackles up too. Of course, he’s not displaying his quite as much as James.

The waitress’ comment about Q being a dom is surprising. He wouldn’t have pegged the hacker for that sort of person. At least not at first. However as subs are supposed to listen and obey, well, he definitely sees it. Is that the only sort of relationship that Q has?

JT, he thinks, trying to figure out what it is supposed to stand for and having a hard time coming up with something.

“I say we go dance with him,” he suggests, leaning into James as he murmurs in his lover’s ear, “You’re getting jealous.”

James just about bristles before nodding in agreement, “He’s ours, they shouldn’t be so close.”

“Then maybe we should convince him of that fact.” He proposes.

James’ pale eyes brighten. “Think we can?”

“Well,” he nips at his lover’s lower lip, “Yes.”

He doesn’t give James a chance to ask how before he sets his glass down and crosses the floor to where Q is currently dancing with a rather muscular man who takes one look at his eyes and bolts, much to the hacker’s amusement.

“I almost expected the two of you to stay at the bar. I got the impression this isn’t your sort of club,” there is a challenge in that, one he hears quite clearly. “Also noticed that my twin said hello. Although, knowing Jim he didn’t actually say hello.”

“Only that he wanted to skin us, which your bartender remind him is a bloody mess. What sort of place are you running here?” he replies as he slots himself behind Q, just barely not touching and easily keeping up with the music.

It takes James only a moment to get the clue and slide in front, placing Q firmly between them.

“A safe haven. Any person wants to avoid being a streetwalker and a pimp doesn’t like that choice can come here and it’ll be enforced.” The hacker answers, head tipping back, almost over his shoulder so warm breathe fans against his face.

“Why am I not surprised.” He murmurs, hands coming up to hover just above Q’s hips as he asks, “May I?” One thing he’s noticed all even is none of the people touch the hacker, the ones who try are deftly avoided, a few soft words spoken and either they nod in agreement or leave Q alone.

Something speculative enters those smoky gray eyes as they study him before the smaller man nods slowly, “Yes.”

Again James follows sleep, leaning just a bit closer to ask, “May I?” only he’s pretty sure his lover isn’t asking about hands and dancing.

“Maybe later,” the hacker replies, “For now you can dance with me if you’d like.”

“That’ll work,” James just about hums, pressing just a bit closer, hands coming to rest just above his.

For a time the three of them dance together, far closer than any of the other people had seen dancing with Q this evening. There is something going on, he’s just working on figuring it out. He spots the dark haired man from the car weaving through the crowed when the music changes only to be waved away.

“He’s persistent, whoever that is,” James just about growls.

“Bastian, he was told to protect me for the evening. I don’t really touch people, so he was making sure it’s my choice.” Q almost chastises his lover.

Now that’s interesting. He’s fairly sure it’s something new.

“Come home with us Q,” James requests seriously.

“Stay with us,” he murmurs in the hacker’s ear, “Now, later, as long as you want.”

“I’m possessive,” it’s said bluntly, but he gets exactly what Q’s saying. The hacker doesn’t share with others well. “Work’s one thing, but,” the boffin shrugs, “You’re not known for keeping it in your pants on or off work.”

James looks up, catching his eyes. There is a wealth of information in those eyes, and a quick conversation passes between them, one born of years of working together and being more than just partners.

“Deal.” He agrees with a slight nod, making sure not to bang his head against Q’s.

“Definitely a deal,” James practically hums. “I’d rather have you with us, then one night stands with, what’s the word you used earlier, ‘toys’.”

Q goes still, eyes narrowing from what he can see. A moment later, the slender hacker slips from between them and is gone before they have a chance to say anything else. What the hell? How’d he do that?

“JT went upstairs,” a tall man informs him as his eyes scan the crowd. “He looked upset.” There is something rebuking in the tone.

“Then we should apologize,” he states, deciding to go see Q.

“Or leave. He knows how to find people if he wants to speak with them.” A second man remarks, coming to stand with the first, making him realize that these two are the security for the club.

“Go back to your posts,” the one identified as Bastian orders the pair.

“Are you sure?” He’s almost surprised at the questioning tone from a minion, and uses the distraction to slip past them, as James has already managed to do. It doesn’t take them long to find the stairs to upstairs, and head up.

“Think we upset him?” James asks almost worriedly as they take the stairs two at a time.

“Probably.” He answers still trying to work out how. He’s been off-kilter since waking up tied up in Q’s bed. He really needs to figure out what’s going on. Preferably before they find their hacker.

UoUoU

 _Q’s POV_  
It’s been a long night, he thinks as he slips from between the two spies, reminded that he’s just a plaything to them and not a serious partner. That’s not what he wants. Actually, he’s leaving. It’s time to go. Without letting them know he’s gone. That’s not all that hard. This is his building, he knows all the exits. Whether they are on the blueprints or not.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he messages Bastian, —Keep them occupied. I’m leaving. —

—I’m supposed to protect you.— the sniper complains.

—You’re protecting me by giving me space. — He answers with a snicker at the screen, knowing that real problem is Jim doesn’t take him doing vanishing acts very well when Bastian is supposed to protect him.

—I’m going home. — Q

—I’ll stick around here for a few hours.— sniper

—Thank you. — Q

He takes the wall entrance, slipping in it and sealing it behind himself before making his way downstairs and out the back entrance. Never re-entering the main part of the building and thus his spies, no they aren’t his, line of sight.

He’s not surprised when a dark car pulls up and the assassin opens the door. “I’m to give you a ride.”

He just nods, slipping in the back seat and staring out the window.

When they reach his place, he slides out of the car, and heads upstairs without bothering to say anything to the assassin. Unlocking his front door, he strides in and closes it behind himself. Turning the security on before heading towards his room to change. He’ll spend the rest of the evening working on sketching his gift. That way he’ll never forget, although, he smiles ruefully, he’s not likely to forget anyways. Not with the way his mind works. Damn Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> These boys definitely need to improve their communication skills.


	6. Waking Up

_Q’s POV_  
Once he’s comfortable on his bed, the flat’s security turned on, hot tea on the hot plate beside him, his art supplies laid out around him, he gets to work on the sketches. He’ll do several of both, both apart and together. Might as well appreciate the gift his brother gave him. Tugging one of the ribbons out of the drawer next to his bed, he toys with it while he sketches, lost in thought.

Time seems to fly as he works, page after page.

He goes still when his phone beeps at him. Eyes narrowing as he reaches for the gun that his twin insists he keep nearby in case someone is stupid enough to break in when security team is away.

Grabbing his phone, he turns the screen on and has to fight from laughing as James makes the mistake of trying to pick the lock on his front door. Now that’s just too funny. He’s about to learn why that isn’t going to work. He sets to putting everything away, because he’s sure he’ll have company after he revives them. If he bothers, he might wait for them to wake up on their own.

**UoUoU**

_Alec’s POV_  
They are almost to the first floor when he realizes what happened. Q went still when James said the word ‘toy’. Does that mean that their hacker thinks he’s the ‘toy’ in the equation? That’d make sense. It’d be annoying but definitely make sense.

“Systematic search?” James suggests, glancing up and down the halls on either side of the stairs and realizing that both curve so it is impossible to see the entire length of them.

“Yes,” he agrees with a sharp nod. “No using the word ‘toy’ when talking with Q, not until he knows we aren’t joking or using him.”

“Fucking hell, that’s what happened?” his partner grumbles angrily.

“I think so. It was after you said toy that he went still and left.” He responds with another glance as he tries to decide how to do this.

“I’ll take the left side, you take the right?” James suggests after glancing around as well.

“Sounds good.” He concurs. He didn’t want to separate, but it appears to be the best choice, and there is still a good chance that they are going to miss him because Q is far sneakier than he had realized originally. How the hell are they going to convince Q that they are serious about their offer? They have to convince him. It’s something both of them have wanted for months, although James more than him, at least at first, then it was equal.

Quickly and quietly, he goes room by room, manage to not attract the attention of the rooms occupants in most cases as he does so.

What about that comment the waitress said. Submission? Double-O’s don’t submit to anyone. It’s part of why they are Double-O’s. Maybe they could try that to prove it. Q knows how well they don’t listen. Even to him. Maybe that’s part of the problem. Does Q think they don’t trust him? That could be a problem.

He has just finished searching his side when his phone vibrates, checking it he discovers that James hasn’t had better luck. Do they need to search each room manually?

“Hey, you were with JT right?” an older woman asks as he closes the door to the room he had just checked.

“Yes,” he answers with a nod. “I’m afraid I missed where he said he was going.”

“I saw him downstairs on the dance floor again.” She tells him seriously, eyes going wide and earnest.

“Thanks,” he replies before brushing past her and heading towards the stairs.

“Just had a waitress mention Q is downstairs again.” James comments as they meet up.

“I had one of the other ladies here tell me the same thing.” He responds as they head down the steps.

Only they don’t find him downstairs on the dance floor, even after several long minutes of searching for the slender genius. Eventually he flags down the waitress who was brining Q drinks earlier, letting James turn the charm on to ask her where JT went. She motions to one of the side rooms, says something about a surprise meeting.

They give it ten minutes before going to check and the man in the other room says that JT went to use the staff loo. Sebastian is still here, so Q has to be somewhere, the question is just where?

After checking every loo in the building, he suggests, “Let’s step outside.”

James nods in agreement, and they find themselves by the side entrance watching the people.

“I think he left,” he announces suddenly, “Left the guard here in order to throw us off. The question is: would he head home or to one of his brother’s flats?”

“We don’t know if his brother left, or what, but I bet he’s headed home.” The blue eyed spy remarks seriously. “He likes to be near his computer when he’s annoyed, I noticed.”

“Good point, to the flat?” he asks, “After we pay? I’m sure he wouldn’t be happy if we just left without paying the tab at his club.”

“Yeah, do one last sweep, just to make sure,” James suggests.

So that’s what they do, and get sent on another merry chase, this time by Bastian who remarks to the waitress that JT is up in the office. As neither of them had come across an office, that means they missed it, so they go searching for it first and foremost. Of course when they find the office it’s empty.

They catch a cab to the boffin’s building, taking the stairs two at a time up to the flat.

“Should we try knocking?” James asks curiously, glancing between him and the door.

“I don’t think he’d answer, I’d like to talk to him before work.” He responds seriously.

He’s still rolling the idea of offering to submit around. It makes his nerves bristle, but it if proves he cares and is serious, well he’ll do it. It wouldn’t be the first time he has put himself in a situation he doesn’t like to get into one he does. Who knows, maybe he could find it enjoyable with Q. Whatever the case, he needs Q to know how serious he is, they are. He’s sure James will catch on to the plan quickly enough and agree. Although, he possibly should have talked to his fellow spy about it. James is a Double-O too.

While he is thinking about the particulars, James get’s the lock picking kit out and sets to picking the lock. At least that’s the plan, but one soft gasp and the low hum of electricity in the air tells him otherwise. James goes down, and he immediately checks his partner, not realizing that the threat isn’t just the electricity he can now hear.

Then he hears nothing else, but the back of his neck sure hurts.

**UoUoU**

_James’ POV_  
His entire body aches. He feels like someone electrocuted him.

“Drink the water, you’ll feel better,” he hears a rather familiar voice order him. “The zap is amplified by the concoction Jim made, makes the nerve endings more receptive to electricity. Or at least the feelings behind it. He’s the chemist, I just figure out dosage based on the numbers and use them in traps. I already gave both of you the antidotes to his concoctions. Otherwise you wouldn’t be waking up yet.”

Things get quiet after that, at least in this room. He can hear the sounds of Q moving around the kitchen, although he can’t tell exactly what the quartermaster is doing. Where is he at? He wonders as his eyes slowly open and he glances around, discovering he’s lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, Alec beside him, a blanket thrown over both of them and a pillow under their heads.

“I probably could have picked you up and put you two on the bed, but I don’t really like people in my room, and we’re on rather,” there is a pause, a hesitation he’s not used to. “Uncertain terms currently. I’m not even sure why you are here.”

Even though it hurts, he forces himself to sit up, answering that, “Because we want you. Not just a fling or a one-night stand or a dalliances or whatever else thing you think.”

He meets Q’s eyes, startled to realize they aren’t currently blue-gray like he’s used to but amber gold.

“I can be not promiscuous.” He states earnestly, wanting the hacker to believe him. He’s sure that if it was just Alec, Q would have already said yes, let’s try. “No pushing or whatever, we can take this at whatever pace you’re comfortable with.” He’s not sure how not to be worth something other than sex, sex is what he is good at. But he can do it. They both want him, and he doesn’t want to keep Alec from something he wants, and as Q seems to want them, at least a little if the twin’s actions are anything to go by, so he needs Q to believe him.

He’s going to keep going but a low groan from beside him stops him cold as his attention turns to Alec to make sure his partner and lover is okay.

“How’d we forget your tendency to trap things?” Alec mutters, eyes still shut.

“Not sure, you’ve both found my office difficult to break into on several occasions. My home has better protections.” The boffin answers, amusement lacing the younger man’s tone.

Q’s the youngest of their trio, could that be part of the problem? He’s pretty sure the age gap isn’t too huge though he doesn’t know exactly what it is. He should probably find out. If Q changed the date of his birthday, did the boffin also change the year? That’d make things awkward, he’s sure. Not the issue right now. Not unless Q says it is. At least not if he understood earlier.

“Drink the water you two, it’ll clear your system. Just because I don’t design the drugs doesn’t mean I don’t know what they are and how they work. At least in this case. I didn’t ask earlier.” Q tells them, waving a hand towards the two bottles.

Again the smaller man vanishes, this time towards the other direction.

“We have to convince him we’re serious,” he tells Alec urgently but softly so not to be overheard, eyeing the water.

“Start by handing me a water and drinking one yourself. I think he thinks we don’t trust him,” his lover answers quietly.

His eyes widen at that. There is no one he trusts more beside Alec. Why would Q think they don’t trust him? They need to fix that immediately. Of course they trust the boffin. Hell, they listen to Q more than they have listen to anyone else guiding them over the last few years.

Another issue to deal with? He passes the bottle of water and grabs the other for himself, closing his eyes and trying to figure out what to do. Seriously, killing people and sex are his two strong points. He’s definitely not killing Q, and already said he’d stop having sex with anyone he can. Which, he knows Alec doesn’t care about, but also got the message loud and clear last night it is not something that Q would get when not working. Actually, missions that don’t have to be honeypots he won’t sleep with anyone on. Just because their boffin wasn’t wrong in saying he is good at making anything a honeypot whether it needs to be or not.

His eyes open when he hears Q coming back, although he is mildly surprised by that, he knows exactly how silent the boffin can be when the younger man wants to be.

“The water should take just over five minutes to flush your system.” Q remarks almost indifferently. There is something odd with the hacker’s tone, indifference isn’t something he is used to hearing out of the quartermaster.

He looks over at where the slender genius has settled on the edge of the sofa. Quickly taking in the lounging bottoms, loose fitting t-shirt, and house robe, he’s only a little surprised that Q is barefoot, and he can see the very thin wires at the wrists of the robe.  

“Get comfortable, whether on the sofa or where not, I’m moving my chair back into its proper placing.” Q tells him as the smaller man stands fluidly.

He shares a quick look with Alec, both agreeing that there is a lot more going on here than they originally suspected. This is about to be one of those life altering conversations, he’s sure, but it’s well worth it. Now they just have to convince Q of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	7. Late Night Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorites spies might be great in the field but really need lessons on dealing with Q I think, and now for the next section.

Q’s POV  
After carrying the spies into his flat, getting them situated, re-arming the trap, and turning the outer security back on, he finds himself trying to figure out what he should do. He gives both the antidotes for his twin’s drugs before settling on the sofa and deciding he really rather have his armchair for sprawling. After they wake up he’ll fetch it. 

Water. He needs to get some going for his tea, he also needs to put a few bottles next to his spies because they will need the water to finish the flushing process. Well, technically they could go without but the water triples the speed. 

What is he going to do? Why are they here? He wasn’t expecting to see them again tonight. Sure they would have deciding against pursuing things with him. He knows many would call the fact he is a possessive bastard who has a hard time with an open relationship amusing considering the fact he has two people who like submitting to him but he doesn’t consider himself in a relationship with either because they rarely see each other. There are also the several ‘one-night stands’ he’s had to blow off steam, visiting his favorite clubs dedicated towards that sort of thing. Not that he does it often, once or twice a year most the time.

As James wakes up, he remembers that there was a bit more than that during the beginning of the mess his twin effectively stopped with a bullet. He spent every day for a week dealing with stress in the one method he knows best. But it’s been years since he felt the need to blow of that much steam. Hopefully it’s not something he’ll need to do more. 

Pushing that aside, he rises and suggests, “Drink the water, you’ll feel better.” Smiling ruefully, he continues, “The zap is amplified by Jim’s concoction. It makes the nerve endings far more receptive to electricity, or at least the aftermath that comes with it. He’s the chemist, I just figure out the dosage based on the numbers and use them in traps. I’ve already given both of you the antidotes to the drugs, otherwise you’d wouldn’t be waking up yet.”

Who’s he kidding, he asks himself as he heads to the kitchen to make tea. He’ll need to blow off even more steam if he’s with them because they are both are havoc and chaos personified. 

Bracing his elbows on the counter, his head drops down for a moment as he tries to push the thoughts away. He doesn’t need to be thinking about this yet. Not now. He doesn’t know why they are there. There could be another reason.

Right. Stop acting like one of them, he can so clearly hear his twin sneering in his mind, tone singsong in the way that means Jim is annoyed. We’re honest with ourselves and each other if no one else.

Fucking hell, damn Jim, his twin would be right. 

Straightening up, he makes his tea before returning to the living room. He’s still waiting for Alec to wake up before he grabs his chair. The green eyed spy got the more dangerous drug, and he wants to make sure that it is clearing the way it’s supposed to. 

As he stops beside the sofa, trying to decide whether to settle on the arm or not, he comments, “I probably could have picked you up and put you two in my bed. Only, I don’t really like people in my room. Since we’re on rather,” how to put it? He hates feeling like he doesn’t know what happening. Why didn’t he improve his people skills to the point he can read people like Jim? Oh yes, he prefers his computers and gadget and projects instead. “Uncertain,” that’s a good word, it definitely describes how he’s feeling right now, “terms currently. I'm not even sure why you two are _here_.”

He’s startled by the fact James forces himself into a seated position, that has to hurt considering the fact all of the spy’s nerves were affected as if hit by far more electricity than he actually was. 

“Because we want _you_!” He can hear the desperation in the icy blue eyed man’s voice. “Not just a fling or one-night stand or a dalliance or whatever else you think. You! That’s it.”

He meets the spy’s eyes, rather startled to see them so-. He doesn’t know the word to use. It’s almost indescribable. One of the side effects of electricity can be a loss of memory or blurting out exactly what is on the person’s mind without them realizing they’re doing it. Does that mean this is pure honesty?

He stays perfectly still as James continues talking, damn near babbling actually. He can’t think of any other occasions he has heard the blue eyed spy babble like this. There is something to it that makes his entire body freeze. 

“I can stop being promiscuous. Alec doesn’t count, because we’ve been in a serious relationship for years. I won’t push or whatever, we can take this at whatever pace you’re comfortable with.” The spy stops long enough to take a deep breath before pushing onwards, he’s got the impression James isn’t aware he’s speaking aloud. “Sex is what I am good at. My best asset but I can stop. I can. There has to be something else. We want you, you want us, none of us seem to know how to make it work but we can. I know we can. No one thought it would work between Alec and I but it did. The three of us could work. Your twin must think it’d work, he gave us to you, that has to mean something.”

A low groan from Alec stops James cold, worried eyes darting between him and the waking up spy. 

“How’d we forget your tendency to booby-trap things?” the green eyed spy mumbles, sounding like he can barely talk. Not surprising. 

“I’m not sure.” He answers, trying not to laugh. This probably isn’t the right time to laugh, although he is sure his twin will when he tells Jim about this. “You’ve both found my office difficult to break into on several different occasions. My home has far better protections.”

“Drink the water you two,” he directs them with a wave towards the bottles as he stretches. “It’ll clear your system. Just because I don’t design the drugs doesn’t mean I don’t know what they are and how they work.” Biting back a snicker, he amends that statement, “At least in this case. I didn’t ask earlier.” 

Heading towards the bathroom, he washes his face a second time before going and fetching his tea from his kitchen before returning to perching on the edge of the sofa. 

He notes that neither spy has taken a bottle of water, and keeps himself from reacting. Instead, he takes a sip of his tea before remarking, “The water should take just over five minutes to finish flush your system.” Finishing his tea, he sets the cup aside before rising, “Get comfortable, whether on the sofa or wherever. I’m moving my chair back into its proper placing.”

He gone before either can respond, heading to his room to grab his armchair in order to put it back in front of his fireplace. He’d rather have his chair back than have to settle on the sofa when dealing with them. His nerves almost demand it. They’re going to set him off, and it’s not even their fault, not really.

As his fingers close around the arms of the chair, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His twin was trying to do the right thing by him, but it just opened the door to a far bigger can of worms. 

His eyes snap open as his phone vibrates. 

—Have they explained why they were attempting to breach your security yet—JM

—James started to, but Alec waking up sidetracked him.—Q

—I’m not sure whether I can believe them or not. They’re spies. —Q

—Was both hit with the first drug or only the one?—JM

—James the door, Alec the wall.— Q

—Then you can trust what comes out of James mouth for the next hour, after that he’s back to a spy’s honesty— JM

—Explain later—Q

—I’ll forward the complete compound. You know how to read them, even if you don’t most the time— JM

His twin has a very valid point. He might not be a chemist, but he can read chemical make-ups. It’s part of his talents he doesn’t often advertise because the use of them is not something he likes people knowing. 

Tucking his phone back in his pocket, he lifts the armchair and carefully carries it to the other room. He’ll need to grab his table to, but he can do that later. 

Once it is in place, he goes and makes a pot of tea before putting it, the cups, and the additives on the tray and carrying it out to the living room. James and Alec are in the middle of getting comfortable on the sofa when he grabs the coffee table and puts it back in place. 

“There is water or tea. I’m currently out of juice. I don’t keep coffee or liquor in the flat.” He tells them as he motions to the cups and tea pot that he settles on the coffee table, taking his cup. 

Even though Jim tends to be the more dramatic one, he settles on the armchair, legs thrown over the right armrest while his back is wedged between the back and the right armrest. “Shall we begin?” It’s his birthday, he is thirty-four, he can act like his twin for the night. 

The two spies share a quick glance that says so very much, even if he can’t get an exact reading from it.

“We want you,” Alec tells him, “however we can have you. One of the waitresses made a comment about submission. I’d be willing to try.”

Only years of being considered damn near a sociopath keeps him from reacting physically to that remark. It’s not hard to imagine on their knees before him, but that’s not in a Double-O’s nature. Particularly not these two. “Tammi,” he murmurs, “She knows Al, and knows the only reason he shows up there is to see if I’m around.”

Both spies’ heads bob in agreement. 

“I’d try,” James blurts, “We already listen to you more than anyone else we know. Truly.” The blue eyed spy glances at Alec before continuing, “There’s no one we trust more outside of each other. I thought you knew that.” 

He blinks, the only outward sign of the disbelief and hope warring for dominance within his mind. He’s being told almost exactly what he wants to hear, but how can he know it’s true? Jim says that James has no choice but to be truthful, but he’s well aware of the fact both are trained to deal with serums and drugs to force the truth. 

_Only._

His mind quickly goes back over the original paperwork his brother had given him with the compound, the exact numbers and information on what it is designed to do. Truth isn’t the goal, but can be achieved because of the electricity. If it was the drug on its own it wouldn’t cause it. That’s why his twin said Alec’s truth wouldn’t be affected by it, because his brain chemistry wouldn’t have been tampered with in the same way.

Leave it to his twin to come up with something that has nasty effects even after the antidote is given. Probably a failsafe to make sure that whoever gets it isn’t really the enemy. The pain subsides but the other effects are still there.

“He’s correct, we do listen to you more than anyone else, you can ask M if you want,” Alec agrees with a sharp nod. “She’d be able to confirm that, probably be pissed about it too. You’d think we’d listen to her more, but not usually. We like to annoy Mallory too much to listen to him regularly.”

He has a hard time believing that, except for the fact that a lot of the older members of the branch have commented on the fact he is the only one who can even come close to getting them to listen. Even if they disregard half of what he says. Of course they have no clue that they aren’t the first people that he has had to walk through a situation. He’s helped Jim with a few extractions, even if they never speak of that fact.

“You’re Double-O’s.” He states it as if it says everything, and in his head it explains a great deal, let's see if they understand what he is saying. 

“Yes,” Alec agrees, “We are. Submission doesn’t come easy, nor does obedience, trust, or listening to other people’s directions when our instincts tell us something different. That doesn’t mean we wouldn’t try.”

He swallows, realizing how dry his mouth has gone, and downs his tea. Has James realized that the combination of drugs and electricity are affecting what he says right now? Is that why Alec is the one doing the speaking? Or is it something else, that the blue eyed spy feels that Alec can express the situation better? It makes him curious, although he’s not planning on asking. 

“We’d try,” James declares, “we would. I’d stop sleeping around, Alec doesn’t really do so as much, except the days we share someone and I’m sure we can skip over doing that.”

The ash blonde glances at his partner, blue eyes seeking backup or reassurance he’s not wrong.

Not meaning to, his eyes sweep over them and he gets a rather startling read. They don’t talk about what they are, they just are. They know on instincts that they can trust each other in any situation. They trust that when one says something the other will back it up. They’ve been that way since before it was even close to legal to be non-straight in any form. Back before they were partners in all sense of the word. They’re deadly serious about being willing to try, if only because they want him and not because it is something they truly want. He knows every weak or pressure point, both the ones he already knew and the ones he didn’t. He’s surprised to realize he is one of them. They’re that serious.

Closing his eyes, he remembers why he doesn’t like looking at people the way his twin does. He doesn’t like to know with nothing more than a glance. This is why he rarely looks directly at anyone, preferring to look at them from the corner of his eye or through a lens he can use as a filter. 

Bloody fucking hell. Right now would be a great time to blow off steam and there is no way in hell he’s doing so. Not now. 

His eyes snap open when the blue eyed spy starts talking again. 

“Q, I promise we’re not,” there is hesitation, “toying,” a worried glance between the pair of spies, “with you.” James states clearly, voice firm. 

So they figured out it was the word toy bothered him earlier. That’s not shocking. These two are the best spies in Five or Six.

It’s not been an hour yet. The side effects haven’t worn off. So this is all brutal honest, whether James realizes it or not, that is, unless he is the sort who doesn’t use his imagination for lies, at which point— he shakes his head, cutting that thought off. Why does he have to think so bloody much? 

Closing his eyes, he calls upon the image from earlier in the evening, the dark blue sapphire satin and silk ribbon designed to hold them and the pretty patterns. His brother was telling him what he doesn’t like to look for. It’s the very thing that makes Jim so dangerous, the ability to read motivation and history in a person’s body alone. 

“I believe you,” he says with his eyes still shut, working on shutting down that aspect of his mind. “I’m pansexual,” he states calmly, “not sure if I am aro or demiromantic.”

His eyes are still closed, giving them a moment to process that before he opens them, hoping that he successfully pushed his seeing back down where it belongs. His birthday is coming to a close. It’s time to sideline the traits his brother embraces. 

When he opens them again, there is something akin to relief on James face, while Alec looks serious but hopeful. They’re small traits, things that an outsider probably wouldn’t notice but an outsider isn’t him.

He can’t help the smile that curls the corners of his lips. They’re his spies, and they aren’t just saying so because he wants to hear it but because it’s true. Of course his twin knew that before drugging, kidnapping, and tying them up in his bed. Damn Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	8. Interruption

Q’s POV  
He’s considering getting up to kiss his spies when the phone goes off. As he had it on vibrate, the only thing that can override that is if he is needed by Six. He gave R the alter code early on so he can be reached.

Hissing, he pulls the phone out of his pocket answering, _“Q.”_  
_  
__“There’s a problem, a rather nasty one. 003 is in trouble and the higher ups don’t think we will be able to do anything about.”_

Rising, he heads to his bedroom, grabbing his laptop and opening it up. James and Alec can wait a moment, he’s sure. It doesn’t take him long to get into the system and discover exactly has gone wrong, which has him cussing up a storm in close to every language he knows, and he knows several.  
_  
__“I’ll deal with it,”_ he tells his second hanging up. Two buttons later, it’s his twin on the other line, _“Are you still on your date?”_

“ _Nope_ ,” he brother replies happily, _“That was a perfect gift. We’re apparently going on another one.”_

He grins, giving himself a moment to be pleased about the fact he’s bid was successful. _“That’s good. We figured things out. I think. Now I have a problem to deal with and want to know who you have in Ankara?”_

 _“Are we discussing the killing sort or extraction sort?”_ his twin queries.

 _“Both.”_ he answers as his fingers fly over the keyboard, James and Alec coming to stand in his doorway to watch him.

 _“Adal Farhi, Yahsi Isik, and Shuli Borach.”_ Jim replies nearly instantly.

He knows Shuli, she’ll be perfect for this situation. _“Shuli still have the same number?”_

 _“No, I can send you the new one_.” It’s not really question despite the wording.

In the corner of his laptop he types up the information, forwarding it to his brother and grinning while he listens to his brother text someone. Probably Shuli.

 _“There, your minion will be home in no time, the rest of the party will find themselves dead.”_ Jim tells him happily. _”I’ll send Mary to make sure your minion gets home safely.”_

Laughing he retorts, _“Is anyone safe with her?”_

Playfully, Jim answers, _“Some reason she likes her skin, and does as told.”_

That has him laughing even harder.

 _“Time to cause some mayhem for the elder Holmes brother,”_ Jim just about sings. To call if he need something is implied before the line goes dead.

Rolling over the side of his bed, he opens the top drawer and pulls an earpiece out, clicking it on. A moment later he tunes it in with 003, then begins speaking. “ _Play tag for the next twenty-three minutes. Your exit is on the way.”_

 _”Thank fuck,”_ 003 replies,   _“R’s good, but R’s not you.”_

He’s not sure how to take that, after all, R has run far more missions than he has. Of course, since he took over the mortality and injury rates have dramatically dropped. Perhaps that is what she is referring to.

 _“Well the woman coming for you is Jewish and will identify herself as Shuli.”_ He informs her as he hacks the nearest set of cameras, _“She’ll get you to Mary who will bring you back to London. I trust you can find your way to Six once in the city.”_

 _“Definitely. Going silent so not to be overheard.”_ she agrees, relief still very evident in her tone.

“Ask your brother for help often?” Alec queries from his spot against the door.

“Not really, most the time I would have used the proper channels, however I am trying to have a good night, and work isn’t exactly what I prefer to do on my birthday.” He answers, not looking over because his focus is still on the screen. He wants to make sure that there is minimal threat to his ‘minion’ as Jim calls the agents. “You can sit on the edge of the bed if you want, I’m not moving from this spot until I am sure she is in Shuli’s care.”

He’s surprised when the green eyed spy doesn’t immediately move, instead the sardonyx blonde waits for James before entering, and they enter together. Even more surprising is the fresh mug of tea that the blue eyed spy sets just within his reach on the table in beside of him.

“Thank you,” he murmurs absently before deciding to turn on every car alarm on the street remotely. He snickers when the man following 003 finds himself surrounded by a mob of angry people demanding why their alarms are going off, what he did, why he is running.

 _“Thank you,”_ 003 remarks a moment later.

He doesn’t reply, instead looking for what other mischief he can cause to keep the people tracking her off her trail. Actually, he grins, these sort are idiots, they each have unprotected phones. So his next trick is to spam their phones with bogus calls and texts, which causes a few others to reveal themselves. He continues with technical mischief until he spots Shali approaching 003. Perfect, she’ll be on the way home shortly.

He listens to the conversation between the pair, grinning at the fact that 003’s flirting falls flat as Shali is not the kind to care.

 _“I have my phone set to alert me if you try saying something to me,”_ he informs the spy.

 _“Got it, I’m hopefully on my way home now.”_ 003 answers him.

 _“Do not worry, I have a job to do, and it’ll be done,”_ Shali announces as if she is not to be doubted. He’ll make sure that her brother’s trust grows in the next few days.

Taking the earpiece out, he puts it away before sending a quick message to R and closing his laptop down.

“Interesting distraction tactic.” James comments, from beside him, just barely touching the bed. “So.”

Grinning, he replies, “Yes, so.”

“Are we going to try?” Alec asks softly, green eyes studying him seriously, hopeful.

“Yes,” he replies softly.

“What’s JT?” James asks curiously, scooting a little closer to him.

“A joke,” he replies with a smile, James Two. Because he is the younger twin by just a two minutes.  “Goes with my real name. The one I erased when I joined Six but before I was anything more than a tech.” He snickers, “Not that anyone knew it anyways, Jim and I never use our birth names.”

“So what did you get called before Q?” Alec inquires curiously.

Laughing, he answers, “Hey you, computer tech, annoying hacker, station 3, and my personal favorite Q10.”

“The mug,” James murmurs thoughtfully.

“A gift from Jim, the day I started at Six.” He explains with a snicker. “Also a bit of a joke.”

“May I kiss you now?” the blue eyed spy asks softly, looking at him almost hesitantly.

Tipping his head, his smile softens as he slowly nods, “I’d like that,” his eyes dance between the pair, hoping they get the hint.

It’s been quite a rollercoaster of a night, maybe now things will start to even out. He doesn’t really have to worry about 003, she’ll be home faster than expected. Jim’s people are very good at their jobs, he’s not sure if that’s because of fear or not, but the chances of his phone going back off are fairly slim. Knowing his twin, things will be rerouted until morning so he can enjoy the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course things couldn't just go as planned, but look, kissing finally
> 
> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	9. Cuddling & Kisses

Q’s POV  
He considers suggesting they relocate to his living room sofa, however, he’s moderately certain they will just end up in his bed by the end of the evening, or the early morning depending on how one looks at it. Instead he shoves his laptop in the top drawer on the far side of the bed’s bedside table. Once that’s done, he settles in the middle of his bed, legs crossed, and grins at the pair of spies giving him curious looks.

“Well? I thought you were planning on kissing me?” He asks a bit on the sassy side.

Laughing huskily, James just about scrambles from the edge of the bed to his right side while Alec is a bit more sedate, reminding him of a cat on the prowl as he settles on his left..  

Blinking, he holds a finger up for one moment, fishes his phone out of his pocket, and uses it to turn the lights off in the front of the flat before tossing it on the bedside table.

“There, don’t want to break it, the replacement for it’s not done yet,” he mutters with a small shake of his head before returning to where he had been sitting.

James just laughs again, murmuring, “I’ll try not to break whatever you send with me in the future but no promises.”

He can’t stop himself from snorting, because _seriously_ the chances of these two not breaking stuff are pretty damned slim.

Calloused fingers cup his jaw, turning his face slowly towards the blue eyed spy before dry lips press against his softly. It’s a hesitant kiss, questioning, gentle. He smiles into it, tongue flicking out to lick against James’ lips as his hand goes from sitting on his lap to skimming up a firm chest to sink into short ash blond hair at the nape of James’ neck.

Groaning, James’ mouth opens beneath his and he deepens the kiss, tongue exploring the spy’s mouth and enjoying the rumble of enjoyment that seems to come from James’ chest.

A quiet moan escapes him when a pair of firm lips press against the nape of his neck just below the curls. Alec slowly kisses around the base of his neck and up to his jaw.

Slowly he pulls back, humming in pleasure as he does so.

“Well then,” he murmurs, twisting around and tipping his head questioningly.

“Hell yes,” Alec declares before pressing their lips together. Their tongues end up curling around each other, tasting and teasing. The kiss seems to go on forever until he’s a bit on the breathless side and he absently tries to figure out when the last time he actually kissed someone like he wanted to was.

When they break apart, he’s still humming in pleasure, eyes half closed as he studies the pair, particularly when they lean across him to kiss each other. Now that’s an interesting sight, he decides, one he definitely wants to see and participate in. In the past he has avoided watching them, because he didn’t want to see what he could never have. Yet apparently he could have it, even though he never expected them to agree to his terms. They’re spies, why would he? Yet they had. Were even excited to do so if it meant they got him. He’s still not sure what to think of that.

Of course none of this would have happened had his twin not decided to kidnap them.

“Q,” James murmurs nibbling at his ear. “Only as far as you are comfortable.”

Laughing warmly, he snuggles into James’ side, lightly pulling Alec closer as he does so. “I think you’d be surprised what I’m comfortable with.”

That gets a snicker out of Alec, and a snort out of James.

Grinning mischievously, he twists a second time, this time giving a shove as he does so, and surprising James just enough the agent topples backwards. However, as his blue eyed soon to be lover is a rather deadly agent, his quick reflexes save him from getting slugged in the process.

“Not necessarily a good thing to surprise a Double-O.”  Alec remarks almost sarcastically.

It’s his turn to snort, he's definitely not responding to that statement. He should probably warn them that it’s not a good idea to surprise him while sleeping. Double-O’s aren’t the only dangerous ones when it comes to surprises. He’ll let them discover that on their own, he decides, but he will stop sleeping with the gun in the bed frame, at least for the time being, he’ll worry about it in a bit.

Before he has a chance to say or do anything, two sets of strong hands close around his waist and he finds himself manhandled into a sandwich between his two spies, stretched out on the bed. Now this is an interesting turn of events.

“Shoes off,” he mutters suddenly as he realizes they still have their shoes on. “I don’t like shoes on my furniture.”

Laughing, he feels it as both kick their shoes off before hearing the light thumps of them hitting the floor at the end of .

“How come we never get to see you in t-shirts normally?” Alec asks as long fingers skim over the soft material of his shirt, gently caressing his sides.

“I wear them under the long sleeves, vests, and jumpers.” He replies, wiggling a little bit as he tries to decide exactly where he wants to be. Maybe he should try turning over control for the evening or just go with the flow? He can do that, at least he thinks he can. He's not one hundred percent positive but he can try right? “Besides, I already get enough remarks about my age without dressing in a fashion people would make even more remarks on it.”

Now that’s interesting, he thinks as he notices James’ skin go a rather intriguing shade of peach. He didn't know the blue eyed spy could blush.

Alec just laughs, “He has made quite a few spots comments over the years hasn’t he?”

“I’m betting that’s why he’s changing colors,” he agrees with a snicker, leaning forward a bit to press a kiss to James jaw. There is just the hint of subtle, which makes him wonder if his brother was keeping the pair clean shaved since that’s his preference while they were drugged.

Who to explore first? He wonders, mind pulling up the image of what each looked like with the ribbons and as he untied them. Hmmm, that doesn’t help the question, mostly because he wants to take his time with both. Which, he would feel like he is favoring one over the other if he did that right now.

A light nip at his ear draws him out of his mind, “Stop overthinking and just go with the flow,” James suggests huskily.

It’s his turn to blush as he replies, “I’m not good at that. My twin’s the spontaneous one, not me.”

“Then tells us what you’ve imagined,” Alec suggests, breath hot against the skin of jaw and throat.

Closing his eyes, he mutters honestly, “Too much and not enough.”

“Ah,” the green eyed spy hums, “I get that. For instance, I never expected you in bed between us, so I delighted in picturing what you look like without clothes. If those ‘club clothes’ are anything to go by, you don’t look like your average scrawny hacker.”

He snickers because he’s got more muscle than one would expect. But then he’s not as stationary as one would expect either. He can use all of the equipment he designs for the agents. What he doesn’t know how to use, he learns. How else would he improve it? Not that any of his bloody spies understand that little detail.

Slightly shaking his head, he pushes those thoughts away. That’s definitely not what he should be thinking about right now.

“You’re thinking too much again,” James comments, nibbling a path down his jaw, up his chin, and kissing him softly on the lips.

He grins into the kiss, letting James take the lead, and enjoying that detail. Apparently the spy’s reputation for being a great kisser isn’t exaggerated.

He’s almost breathless again when the blue eyed spy pulls back and Alec murmurs, “May I?”

“Yes,” he hisses in agreement. He’s definitely good with that. He wants to compare kisses in his head. Maybe watch these two kissing more. Right now he’s not concerned with tomorrow, that’ll get figured out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> So that's it for Q's Gift, subscribe to the series Moriarty Twins for when I start posting Jim's Gift, and later stories about Q, James & Alec. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, commenting, kudos, I appreciate all of them


End file.
